Recluidos
by Angelia Lovegood
Summary: Encadenados, Light y L mantienen una conversación. L insiste, pero Light se niega. ¿cómo reaccionará Misa Amane cuando se vea, de golpe, encerrada en una habitación por tres días con su amado Light? ¿Será L un mero observador o, al contrario, intervendá?


_Vale, sí, debería terminar mis otros fics antes de empezar éste pero... ¡es que me apetecía tanto apuntarme a un reto de LMF! (si, pertenezco a esa página, ya me pueden criticar xD). En fin, aseguro, prometo, juro y perjuro que cuando acabe los dos controles que tengo la semana que viene y durante las dos semanas que me iré de vacaciones en Navidad me voy a poner EN SERIO con todos los fics que tengo pendientes. Soy un caso, simplemente. Ahora sí, dejo el fic._

_NOTA: El capítulo se sitúa cuando Light y L estaban encadenados, y es una versión un poco personal. Como ya he dicho, forma parte del reto de la página de Los Malos Fics, propuesto por Emelyne, y es multichapter (Emelyne, si me lees¡espero que lo disfrutes ). _

* * *

**Recluídos**

Capítulo 1: En la boca del lobo

-Por qué.

Sonaron huecas y rotundas, tal como quiso él. Y Ryuuzaki ni siquiera se inmutó.

En cuclillas sobre el mullido sofá de la sala, arrimado a la mesa y moviendo en círculos una cucharita de café alrededor de la taza de porcelana, Ryuuzaki lo escrutaba como fuera de sí. Sus ojos negros, inquisidores, observándolo sin apenas pestañear; tan intensamente que por un instante Light sintió el impulso de apartar la mirada y esconderse. Pero no dejaría vencerse con tanta facilidad.

-Ryuuzaki- lo nombró, severo- me gustaría saber por qué.

El aludido no reaccionó. Continuó impávido, su mirada perdida en la expresión altiva de su interlocutor. Tal vez pensativo, quizás desarroyando una nueva estrategia. Fuera lo que fuera, Light empezaba a impacientarse.

Por fin sus labios se despegaron y Light permaneció a la espera de la explicación que tanto deseaba escuchar:

-Pues...- vaciló, o fingió que vacilaba.

Light parpadeó en un intento de controlarse y casi estalló cuando al instante siguiente, su mente concentrada en el análisis de la justificación que pretendía escuchar, Ryuuzaki simplemente calló. Y el silencio intensificó su presencia.

-Oye, Ryuuzaki.- clamó Light, manifestando así su enfado.- Como principal implicado en este caso creo que tengo derecho a conocer la razón. De lo contrario, podría sospechar que no estás siendo justo.- hizo una pausa- Y no lo entiendo- declaró- no puedo entender por qué de repente...

-¿No es extraño...?- interrumpió el excéntrico detective, sus pupilas dilatándose cuan inmensas eran y en ellas reflejada la expresión confusa, inquieta y desconcertada del rostro de Light. Chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada hacia el techo. Se llevó el pulgar al labio. Carraspeó. - Sí, es bastante curioso...

Light no pudo evitar alterarse.

-¡¡RYUUZAKI, YA BASTA!!

Y la tensión se quebró al instante. Ryuuzaki escrutó a Light, inamobible; su cabeza adelantada al resto del cuerpo, boca abierta, sorprendida y espectante. Mirada sagaz. Light casi retrocedió.

-Eso que expones va en contra de mis principios. Lo sabes y aún así insistes. No puedo hacerlo.- refutó con toda la serenidad que pudo acumular siendo observado de aquella forma.

Ryuuzaki ladeó la vista, pensativo, y más para sí mismo que para Light, articuló un leve:

-Ya veo...

Para el asombro de Light, Ryuuzaki se levantó, y de un tirón lo alzó de su asiento y lo arrastró a partir de las cadenas que los unían mano con mano hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-Pero...- sólo pudo articular Light mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la salida. Se dejó llevar, sin embargo, curioso por saber lo que tramaba su indescifrable compañero. Ryuuzaki asió el pomo de la puerta de manera casi cómica.

-Si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo por las buenas- pronunció con firmeza- me temo que tendré que obligarte.

En unos segundos Ryuuzaki sacó de su bolsillo una fina llave y la introdujo en la cerradura del grillete que acorralaba su muñeca. El metal chasqueó y Light fue capaz de oír el tintineo seco de las cadenas impactando contra el suelo. También escuchó una voz en la distancia, apaciguada por el grosor de las paredes pero cada vez más nítida.

... Oye Matsuda, esto es un poco raro¿no te parece? ...

-¡MISA!- exclamó Light, el nerviosismo apuntando en su voz. Ryuuzaki lo silenció al instante, cubriéndole la boca con una mano.

Las luces se apagaron y la oscuridad invadió cada rincón a excepción del resquicio bajo la puerta. En su estado de perplejidad absoluta, Light levantó los brazos para cerciorarse de que realmente lo había liberado. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa; pero si se negaba, si escapaba... No, entonces sospecharían de él, no creerían en su inocencia. Entornó los ojos con furia: se la había jugado.

-Esto no me gusta¡me has mentido!- exclamó el chico, fingiendo indignación en lugar de mostrar la rabia que sentía. Se oyeron pasos.

...Porque normalmente Light sale al pasillo a recibirme¿sabes?, no es propio de él...

-¡Está llegando!- Light acertó y sus dientes castañearon de ira en la penumbra.

-No.- negó Ryuuzaki, volviendo a la cuestión anterior- sólamente te he ocultado información.

Los pasos resonaban, se acercaban, franquearon una esquina y desembocaron al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Light...?

Ryuuzaki entreabrió la puerta unos centímetros, la distancia exacta para poder contemplar el panorama sin ser visto. Allí estaba ella, tal como había previsto.

-Light...- canturreó Misa- ¿Dónde estás?

Pronto, la chica atisbó la pupila negra, brillante; toda ella reflejando su imagen. Se inclinó en esa dirección.

-¿Eres tú, Light?

Al escrutarla de cerca, Misa tuvo un mal presentimiento. Entonces la puerta se abrió en sus narices y pudo ver dos figuras ante ella : Ryuuzaki, tan impasible como siempre, quien salió de la sala; y Light, desligado de él, indiscutiblemente anonadado en el interior.

-Lo siento, Misamisa.- se disculpó Matsuda con lástima, y sin mirar, de un empujón la introdujo en la habitación. Presa del desconcierto, Misa aporreó la puerta y profirió en gritos que no fueron atendidos.

"¿Qué está pasando¡Light, ayuda!"- aulló empujando con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero era inútil: un chasquido al otro lado les hizo entender que los habían encerrado con llave. Las luces se encendieron de repente y ambos miraron en dirección al techo, luego, el uno al otro. Misa sonrió.

-¡Light!- corrió hacia él y lo abrazó- ¡Por fin te han desencadenado!- prosiguió, feliz- pero no sé de qué va esto. Admito que al principio tuve miedo, pero ahora... ¡juntos los dos!- lo estrujó con más fuerza mientras el chico la ignoraba, absorto en sus cavilaciones.

Light analizó todo lo que acababa de suceder. L, descontento con el avance de la investigación, le había propuesto que obtuviera información de Misa de la forma más efectiva posible, ya que todo apuntaba a que ella estaba estrechamente relacionada con el caso. Pero el método de proceder de L no le gustaba: pretendía que la instigara, acorralara e incluso sobornara para conseguirlo; "todo por la causa" había declarado ante las quejas de Light. Según él, era de vital importancia, pero Light no lo veía así.

Hacía semanas que sufría un extraño trastorno cerebral. Mil lagunas fluían en su cerebro e inundaban sus recuerdos; era extraño, pero se sentía bien, como si aquello formara parte de alguna estrategia prevista de antemano. En cuanto a Misa, no negaba que la chica fuera guapa, pero le extrañaba que hubiera llegado a tener con ella algo más que una amistad con derecho a roce. A L, aquello no se le había pasado por alto, de hecho no dejaba de cuestionarse la razón por la que Light se había encariñado tanto con una chica como ella, siendo él tan inteligente. Todo se nublaba y confundía, y una sóla idea prevalecía por encima de todo: demostrar su inocencia, atrapar a Kira. Y cada vez que Misa abría la boca, la cosa empeoraba. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar tres días a solas con ella?

-... y espero que esto no tenga que ver con ese amigo tuyo pervertido, porque no me apetece que nos vea manifestando nuestro amor. Ya sabes, igual...- se ruborizó- ...se toca, y esas cosas...

Por otra parte, debía mostrarse cariñoso, hacerle creer que iban en serio. Ryuuzaki sabía que no era cierto, pero ambos habían acordado que actuaría de esa forma por el bien del caso. Ahora¿podría fingir durante tanto tiempo? Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y tocó el folio doblado que Ryuuzaki le había entregado. El guión. Gruñó mentalmente al recordar las primeras cuestiones anotadas: "hablar sobre el primer encuentro con Misa", "establecer el futuro de vuestra relación". Todo un calvario.

-... pero por otra parte¡por fin estamos solos!- Misa se abalanzó sobre Light y se dispuso a besarlo, pero éste la tomó de un hombro y posó un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio. Misa parpadeó, confusa.

-Misa.- la nombró firmemente Light y señaló algún lugar en el techo hacia el cuál ambos dirigieron la mirada- Nos están observando.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Seguramente me he salido bastante del canon en algunas cosas. No controlo muy bien a los personajes de Death Note, así que si veis errores en su comportamiento... ¡por favor, comentádmelo e intentaré solucionarlo!_

_Sólo eso. Se agradecen reviews multiforma y multicolores. ¡Saludos! _


End file.
